ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Turnaround
}} Durkon demonstrates one of the lesser-known uses of Control Weather. Cast * Durkon Thundershield ◀ ▶ * Vaarsuvius ◀ ▶ * Julia Greenhilt ◀ ▶ * Leeky Windstaff ◀ ▶ * Leeky's Trees ◀ ▶ Transcript There is a trapdoor in a roof. Julia comes up through the trapdoor. Julia: So long, whatever-the-hell-your name-was, you asymmetrical runt. Have fun searching the warehouse. Julia: Now I just need to find some help that's more competent than Roy... Julia: Shouldn't be TOO hard... Julia: Hey! You there! Durkon: (unintelligible) Julia: I need help, or the police, or something. I just escaped from, like, the lamest criminals ever. They had me held hostage for weeks in there. Durkon: (unintelligible) Julia: Helloooooooo? Julia: This is a life or death emergency, Whiskers. Specifically, MY life or death. Durkon: (unintelligible) Julia: Are you just going to stand there muttering to yourself? Durkon: (unintelligible) Julia: Look! Boobs! Durkon: (unintelligible) Julia: Don't you like boobs? Don't you want to pay attention to the girl with the boobs? Julia: C'mon, this always works with my teachers... Julia: Fantastic. So I engage in a daring solo escape only to find myself on a rooftop with a catatonic gay dwarf. Durkon: (unintelligible) Julia: My life never ceases finding new and exciting ways to disappoint. Julia: What the hell are you saying over and over that's more important than looking at my ta-ta's, anyway? Durkon: (unintelligible) Durkon: ...weathercontrolweathercontrolweathercontrolweathercontrolweathercontrolweathercontrolweather— Durkon's eyes glow white. A massive lightning bolt tears across the sky of Cliffport. Leeky: Don't worry, my wooden friends! You are well-protected against any lightning attacks! Leeky: Besides, that bolt struck at least four miles out to sea anyway. Julia: HOLY CRAP! Did you see— Durkon: —two Miss'ssippi, three Miss'ssippi, four Miss'ssippi. Durkon: Now. A massive sonic boom shatters Leeky's awakened trees, "'BOOM!'" D&D Context * Control Weather is a 7th level cleric spell which allows the caster to summon a variety of weather effects as well as cancel out natural weather effects. The spell takes 10 minutes to cast, which is why Durkon had to chant the incantation for such a long time. It shouldn't actually be able to do what it did in the comic — causing lightning to strike instantaneously — because the weather is supposed to change gradually, and the caster has no control over the specifics of the new weather, such as when and where lightning strikes. Having a control weather spell cause sonic damage from the thunderclap is not explicitly mentioned in the spell description, but certainly could be allowed by the Dungeon Master. In-comic, the unusual effects of this use of the Control Weather spell are explained in the very next strip as Thor fudging the rules on Durkon's behalf. Trivia * A common method for determining the distance of a lightning strike is counting the number of seconds between the flash of the bolt and the sound of the thunder. Sound travels approximately one mile every 5 seconds. It should have taken 20 seconds for the sound of thunder to reach the trees if the lightning were 4 miles out. * Saying the word "Mississippi" after each number in a count is a method of approximating the passage of time in seconds. External Links * 352}} View the comic * 5038}} View the discussion thread Category:Uses Control Weather Category:Linear Guild's Cliffport Trap